


I'll Always Come Back To You

by thequietcanadian



Series: Stories of the Seasons [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Immortals, M/M, Seasonal Spirits - Freeform, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Short, fair game, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: Qrow is grateful that it is the rare occasion that Clover is gone that Tyrian decides to attack.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Stories of the Seasons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985941
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	I'll Always Come Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya'll think I would just give you some angst with out some comfort after? Naw it made my heart hurt so have this.

Clover doesn’t always stay with him, sometimes he takes off back to Vacuo or Atlas and Qrow doesn’t see him for weeks at a time. It’s quiet without him, Lonely in a way that left an ache in his chest. He’d try to ignore it as best he could creating snowstorms or flower blooms, heat waves or changing the leaves colours. It wasn’t the same though and Qrows thoughts would wonder back to Clover more often than not. Clover seemed to make the world bright again, made the joy of creating re-spark with every surprised gasp or twinkle in his eye.  
He was glad though for the first time since he’d met Clover that he wasn’t here. He’d been flying over the island of Vytal when Tyrian had come for him. The spirit of thieves and murderer’s had been out to get him since he’d attacked him for trying to kill a mortal that he’d favored. They’d been nice, giving him shiny things when he’d been a bird, enjoyed his snowfall. Their spirit had glowed so brightly too. Qrow couldn’t see it diminished so he’d stepped in. Tyrian had a bone to pick with him ever since. It wasn’t something he couldn’t handle, his magic was by far more powerful than anything Tyrian could do to him, but it didn’t mean he left unscathed either.  
“Would you quit it you raging lunatic?” Qrow dodged a dagger as it got impaled into a tree, maniacal laughter coming from behind him as he flew through the forest. A branch wiped him in the face as he sped past, the pain barely registering as his magic quickly healed it.  
“Oh, Birdie tired of the hunt already?” Qrow didn’t need to turn around to see the joy dancing in his eyes as Qrow landed running, he just needed to be a little further into the forest, just a little further to the older trees which would respond more strongly to his call.  
He felt something pierce his shoulder and let out a hiss of pain before he ran faster, the call of the forest stirring around him.  
“I’m going to catch you little bird and when I do ahahaha I’m going to rip your little wings from your body and watch you fall” Qrow cursed as he rounded into a clearing feeling Tyrians tail wrap around him and yank. He felt a sharp tug on his shoulder before pain shot through it. The bastard had dislocated it. Qrow stumbled as Tyrian let go, the cackle he made sending shivers down his body before he was glaring.  
“Is the game over already?” Tyrian rounded on him and Qrow sunk his good arm into the dirt, summoning roots to wrap around the faunas’ legs. Tyrian cursed trying and failing to free himself. His eyes screamed murder, but Qrow just smiled smugly up at him, as he encouraged the roots to cut into the skin. The pain didn’t seem to bother the spirit.  
“Aren’t you getting tired of this” Qrow asked as the roots travelled further up his body, Tyrian only laughed manically at him.  
“Never” he snarled, attempting to break free of the iron grasp that held him to the earth, tearing and shredding the plant life. It wasn’t doing much as it grew back twice as fast.  
“Suit yourself” with that the roots entangled his whole body, thickening and twisting into an oddly shaped version of a tree. Breathing heavily Qrow got up sweat pouring off of him as the pain from his injuries became more apparent, his magic spent on the stun pulled only moments before. He didn’t want to stick around here though and tiredly he picked himself up asking the wind politely to carry him to the forever fall forest in Vale. Qrow doesn’t remember most of the journey only that the swoops and dives that he usually enjoys makes h cringe in pain.  
The journey is far to long for his liking, and the wind drops him harshly into a tree, annoyed Qrow assumes for his ungrateful demeanor. Qrow takes a minute to breath before he attempts to climb down the tree. He fails spectacularly, falling down it further, it would leave bruises across his ribs but Qrow doesn’t care as fire races from his arm. He sits himself up leaning against the trees trunk as he steadies himself for what he must do. Qrow closes his eyes probing the area before letting out a small whimper. It was going to hurt. He needed to get it over with so he could deal with the other injuries, but it never got easier dealing with a dislocated limb.  
“Qrow?” Qrow’s insides ran cold as he heard the voice, he didn’t want Clover to see him like this. Not when he was injured and vulnerable. Clover needed someone strong as a companion a guiding hand and if Qrow couldn’t be that? Why would Clover keep him around. He’d already failed at it once; he wasn’t about to do it again so soon.  
“Qrow!” The panic in Clovers voice has him opening his eyes, a weak smile coming to his face as he tries to shift to hide his injuries, flinching when he moved too quickly.  
“Hey Cloves” Clover hovers for a moment before kneeling down, concern laced through out his expression.  
“What happened?” Qrow doesn’t respond for a moment, fear gnawing at his insides.  
“Got into a fight. Nothing for you to worry about” Qrow tried to brush him off, sitting himself a bit straighter but the movement jars his injury sending a jolt of pain through him. Clover gives him a flat look before gently looking over his injuries.  
“I can help”  
“I got it Cloves just give me a minute”  
“But-”  
“I said NO Clover” Qrow barks at him and Clover backs up as if struck. Qrow wants to scold himself for his harsh tone, but it’s to late now the damage is done.  
“Clover” the fledgling won’t look at him, but Qrow can see the way the plants around him slowly wilt. Qrow pulls himself forward a bit reaching out and resting his good hand on his shoulder.  
“I got this okay”  
“Why can’t I help” Clover says finally, hurt flashing in his eyes.  
“Because” but Qrow doesn’t know what he can say to that, the process would be easier if someone did help. It’s his own stupid pride that gets in the way.  
“You won’t need me anymore”  
“What?” Clover asks incredulously and Qrow is surprised himself at the words it was to late to take them back now.  
“I’m suppose to look out for you not the other way around. I shouldn’t... I shouldn’t be so weak in front of you” Qrow won’t look at him, realizing for the first time that he’s scared that one day Clover won’t come back to him. Won’t want to see him anymore. Won’t want to be with the “cursed” spirit. Just like his quartet. They were supposed to want him around, suppose to share magic and instead he felt like he was on the outside looking in. allowed to look but never touch. If it happened with Clover… Qrow wasn’t sure he’d be able to bear it.  
“I don’t think your weak and besides everyone needs help every now and then. Will you... will you let me help?” Qrow gives him a small nod, shame colouring his cheeks as Clover gently prods the wounds.  
“I’m going to pop this back into place okay on three. One- three” Qrow doesn’t have time to tense up as Clover pops it back into place. Some of the numbness leaves him and he experimentally moves his fingers. It hurts but not as much as before.  
“Anything else?” Qrow nods, before he’s turning around, and Qrow hears Clover gasp before his palm is placed over the wound. A warmth spreads out from it until Qrow is slumping over in relief pain ebbing away into nothingness.  
“Thanks Clover” Clover sits beside him before hesitantly pulling him into his arms.  
“Qrow.” Clover says hesitantly running his hands through Qrow’s hair and down his back, creating idle patterns with his magic. Qrow’s frame relaxes a fraction a shiver going through him at the motion.  
Did you really think I would leave if you, if you needed help?” Qrow looked away.  
“Wouldn’t be the first time somebody did” Clover pulled him closer.  
“I won’t. I-I like spending time with you. Unless you don’t want me-”  
“I like having you with me too Clover” The words slip through Qrow’s mouth before he realizes what he’s said, but he knows he means them, knows their truer than knowing the sky is blue and the sea is made of water, Clovers expression grows soft.  
“Than you’ll tell me when your hurt?” Qrow wants to roll his eyes at the question, of course he will, now that he knows he wont abandon him, won’t leave him there broken and hurting and damaged.  
“Yeah, Cloves I will” Clover snuggles into his arms as much as Qrow does, and even though it’s mid-day the two-fall asleep. As both sleep peacefully their magic entwines, creating the bluest of forget-me-nots, and dazzling red tulips. Their magic knew the bond they’d share long before their users would.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye anybody know those flowers meaning cause I do Lol. okay so question for you all, I have two choices i'm thinking on for the next instalment option a is a smutty little one shot or option b is some more world building/magic creation, both will get posted eventually but I'm just not sure which one to do next so you guys help me decide on this one. As always please review if you got time I love them. as always stay safe and healthy you guys


End file.
